Alex Swan
by leon-x
Summary: Alex Swan is 15 and the adopted sister of Bella Swan. She is human but with talents similar to Edwards. A different version of Twilight from Alex Swan's point of view. . All rights to Stephenie Meyer.


My fingers fidgeted on the neck of my guitar and I could feel the sweat on the back of my neck as I waited on the band for tonight to finish and Steven to introduce me. I've played at Old Jack's for around four years now and I always received a warm welcome onto stage with a round of applause from the crowd of regular guys that spend most of their weekends here, along with tourists that just happened upon a small corner bar in Phoenix. Of course it wasn't an incredible feat, but nonetheless I was certainly glad of the warm smiles and cheers that I received from the people surrounding me who judging by their thoughts; loved the music as much as I did.

Music was always a big part of my life, my mother used to call me her little diva and tell me I sang before I could talk, and with that I believed her. I never felt more comfortable than when I had my guitar in my hands or a piano at my fingertips, for that I can thank both my parents. My fondest memories of them consisted of the many nights that I had awoken from the sounds of the old piano in the kitchen floating up the stairs into my bedroom, compelling me to wonder downstairs only to see my parents sitting side by side on the bench, swaying and throwing their heads back in laughter as the music flowed through them. Being in close proximity to their happy thoughts made me feel so relaxed and content, I often stood leaning against the door frame listening for as long as possible before I would be spotted and forced to retreat back to my room. I felt a pang in my chest. I missed them so much. But I wouldn't let my emotions get the better of me now, not just as I was about to go on.

I impatiently started tapping my foot against the wooden floor. My nerves getting the better of me. I took a sip of my cola in an attempt to relax myself only to feel the warm hand of my sister placed on my arm. Obviously sensing my anxiety, she spoke "You'll be fine Alex, you always do great up there" I gave her a warm smile and replied "It's okay once I start. It's just the waiting that I can't take." Butterflies swirled around in my stomach, I sighed "I'm not even supposed to be on tonight and it's my last night! Bella it has to be goo- ". She interrupted the beginnings of my rant "Look I've been here with you every time you've performed and not once have you messed up, to me that's pretty impressive, especially for a child..." She of course knew I hated when she said that. The corners of her mouth curled up into a grin and I tried my best to put on an annoyed expression "I'm only two years younger than you, you know. Miss 'I'm seventeen and I know everything". She laughed and I felt a smile return onto my face, she was trying to distract me and I was grateful. The last notes of the band on stage played out and Bella turned to me "Don't worry, you know better than anyone that the crowd will love you." I nodded unable to suppress a chuckle at how true her words were, of course she didn't know that.

On that note I slung my guitar strap over my head, got up and strode towards the stage just as the bar's owner got into view of the surrounding audience, tapping the mic "Okay guys" Steven started "Okay guys, most of you know this kid already and she really needs no introduction. But since it's her last night, I want you all to show her your support and put your hands together for Alex Swan! Good luck in Phoenix!" I made my way up to the mic just as Steven turned to me "Take it away kid" patting me on the back and striding towards the bar, deliberating with himself _I need to find someone to fill my Friday night slot now, I should start making some calls, maybe put banners up..._ I smiled at his thoughts but quickly turned my attention to the eager faces sitting in their chairs just below me. I took a deep breath and started strumming the familiar chords of Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House. I had played this song many times here before and it always seemed to get a good response. The bar was mostly filled with an older crowd who enjoyed music that wasn't too heavy and I soon saw a number of people swaying in their seats. This song was one I remembered from I was a child and I loved playing it and seeing others enjoy it too.

Halfway through the song, a couple got up and started to dance in the small area in front of where I was standing. That was all it took for a few more to get up then soon after the floor was filled. I let a huge smile plaster my face. I spotted Bella out of the corner of my eye, still seated at our table in the most unpopulated corner of the bar, she noticed I was looking at her and grinned. Of course not dancing herself but enjoying the song nonetheless, or at least she looked like she was, her mind was a brick wall to me.

The song drifted to an end and I held the last note, wanting to prolong this moment as long as I could. When I finished, Old Jack's erupted with applause, I mumbled a small "Thankyou everyone" into the mic and quickly dashed off stage only to be enveloped in a hug from the bars owner. "I'm gonna miss seeing your face around here". I felt my eyes sting, Steven was a close friend of my fathers and it hurt that I would be leaving this all behind tomorrow. It was him that had urged me to fill in for another band and begin my regular appearances at Old Jacks every Friday. I owed him so much. He released me and looked down "Your father would be so proud of you, he always wanted to be a rock star you know" He winked at me and captured me in another hug.

I made my way back over to my table after saying my goodbyes and stood as Bella put her arms into her jacket. She reached over and brought me into a hug. "You did great, maybe you'll find a new place in Forks and be able to play". I looked down at my feet "Bella you know it won't be the same, I probably wouldn't even be allowed in here if it weren't for my Dad." Not able to stop the frown appearing on my face. She decided not to further the conversation and instead led us out of the bar towards the car.

We didn't speak on the way home. Both wrapped up in our own thoughts. I watched at the familiar streetlights moved past my window as we made our way home for the last time in Phoenix. My feelings towards the big move varied. Of course I was happy for Phil's recent boost of his baseball career and I understood that this boost meant him and my adoptive mom Renee would have to travel, but no matter how many times Renee told me the decision for Bella and I to move to Forks was for the best, I couldn't bring myself to be happy knowing I was going to live with Charlie.

My memories of Bella's dad were not the fondest. Him and Renee has adopted me shortly after my seventh birthday and it wasn't long after that, they divorced. I knew Charlie blamed me for their break up. I was quite obvious to me, as I had heard him cursing to himself about me for months. I of course kept my mouth shut, it was bad enough being a freak without everyone knowing I could read every thought as it passed through their mind. I had come close a couple of times in revealing myself but I had always had a feeling for as long as I can remember that nothing good could come from people finding out about my curse. I had decided not to tell Bella. Although I saw her as my sister and my best friend, I couldn't shake the thought that I might scare her if I confessed my abilities.

All of this made me anxious to live with Charlie, I was surprised he even accepted that I was coming with Bella. Maybe he wants a new start? He decided that he would give me a chance? It seemed unlikely, but I was glad at least that I could tag along without too much of a fuss.

We arrived home and after answering Renee's seemingly endless questions about my last performance I excused myself to go to bed. Half dragging my guitar case up the stairs, I carefully set it beside my already packed suitcase as I entered my room. I felt overwhelming tiredness hit me as I eyed the large bed in the middle of my room and wasted no time in putting on my pyjamas and climbing in. I reached behind my head taking the bobble out of my hair and relaxed against my pillows, hoping some sleep would help my get through tomorrow.


End file.
